Belum Terlambat
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Killua X FemGon (yinyang Pair) Seperti biasa yang AU dan OOC. Kali ini OC author juga ikutan yaitu Kallua. Tapi Kallua juga OOC di cerita ini. Please review...


Dia benar-benar pengganggu dan aku sangat membencinya

Kata-kata itu selalu kugumamkan dalam hati bahkan tak jarang juga aku selalu mengucapkannya pada istriku sendiri yaitu Gon. Aku tidak mencintainya tetapi terpaksa menikahinya akibat orang tuaku yang memaksa sebagai perkawinan politik.

Semua orang selalu mengira kami adalah pasangan yang sempurna untuk satu sama lain, tapi bagiku dia hanyalah seseorang yang sangat merepotkan dan ketika kubilang merepotkan. Artinya adalah sangat merepotkan melebihi pekerjaanku.

Aku tidak bercanda akan hal ini.

Dimulai dari dirinya yang punya kebiasaan aneh setiap kali tidur selalu sedikitnya menggeram dan menggonggong dengan pelan dalam tidurnya yang membuatku kesal, apakah dia ini binatang? Bahkan aku kesal ketika dia menyentuh dan memindahkan barang-barangku meskipun dia berniat untuk membersihkan ruangan dan sesungguhnya menurutku itu tidak dibutuhkan karena ada ratusan pelayan yang bisa disuruh-suruh. Aku bahkan lebih mempercayai pelayan untuk membersihkan kamar daripada dia.

Terus-terusan aku membentakinya dan memarahinya, dia hanya tersenyum-senyum saja yang membuatku capek dan lebih emosi. Setelah aku capek membentaknya, dia pun mulai membuat sup untukku agar tenggorokanku menjadi baik kembali. Entah dia ini menderita sakit jiwa atau apa, aku bahkan berharap bisa menceraikannya tetapi ini bisa menimbulkan berbagai masalah. Alasannya, kuulangi, karena perkawinan kita adalah perkawinan politik.

"Killua, kamu tidak makan" tanya Gon ketika aku sedang terburu-buru dalam mempersiapkan diriku untuk pergi bekerja seperti biasa.

"Gak ada waktu bodoh! Aku sudah hampir terlambat dan kamu tidak membangunkanku!?" Bentakku dengan marah. Kalau misalnya klienku akan membatalkan proyek besar ini, seperti biasa aku akan menyalahkan istriku yang tak bertanggung jawab. Mungkin dengan begitu, kuasanya akan hancur dan aku bisa menceraikannya.

Aku benar-benar membencinya. Bagaimana tidak? Kadang dia memakai lemariku untuk menaruh barangnya. Ada juga dia berusaha membujukku untuk memakan masakannya yang akhirnya aku makan sesuap dan menurutku tidak enak, membuatku tidak memakannya lagi. Pernah juga dia meminum teh di kamar dan bekas tehnya masih tersisa di meja. Juga dia sangat cerewet sekali untuk selalu menanyakan hari-hariku dan selalu menelpon ketika aku sedang sibuk atau sedang bersenang-senang bersama beberapa pegawaiku. Tapi yang paling membuatku kesal ialah ketika dia hamil.

Padahal aku sudah selalu membentakinya dengan mengatakan kalau aku tidak akan pernah mau punya anak meskipun kita memiliki harta yang berlimpah. Menurutku punya anak itu akan sangat merepotkan, hanya bisa menguras waktu dan stamina saja. Karena itulah aku selalu meminta dia meminum pil agar hal ini tidak terjadi. Tapi tak disangka kalau suatu waktu dia lupa dan hal ini bisa terjadi. Aku terus membentaknya dan memarahinya serta meminta dia melakukan aborsi tapi dia menolak dan memohon agar dia boleh melahirkan anak ini. Dia bahkan berlutut, memohon dan menciumi kakiku yang membuatku jijik, akhirnya aku pun menyanggupi permintaannya. Dengan syarat kalau dia yang mengurusnya dan kita tidak akan mempunyai anak lagi.

Akhirnya ketika anak itu lahir, banyak yang memberiku ucapan selamat dan mengira kalau aku seharusnya bangga secara anak itu mirip sekali denganku, dengan mata sapphire dan rambut silver. Aku hanya memberikan senyuman palsu untuk mereka dan berpura-pura senang akan ucapan selamat mereka Namun sebenarnya aku tidak suka, apalagi yang membuatku lega adalah, aku tidak harus mengurus anak itu, anak yang diberi nama Kallua hanya karena mirip denganku. Rasanya aku ingin membunuh anak itu, kalau saja Gon itu mengaborsikannya, jadilah dia yang membunuh anak itu, bukan aku.

Waktu pun berlalu sampai akhirnya Kallua pun berumur tujuh tahun. Selama ini, aku tidak peduli padanya sama seperti aku tidak peduli pada Gon. Aku merasa anak itu jauh lebih pintar dari Gon karena dia tidak pernah bertanya apa pun untukku dan tidak pernah menemuiku ataupun menelponku. Sepertinya dia benar-benar mempunyai kepintaranku untuk mengetahui kalau aku membencinya dan tidak ingin kalau dia menambah kebencian itu dengan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Seperti biasa, aku bekerja di kantorku dan aku mendapat panggilan. Aku sudah tahu kalau yang biasa menelponku adalah Gon dan tebakanku benar, seperti biasa. Ketika aku mengangkat panggilan itu dan baru saja ingin membentakinya, suara orang tak dikenal pun terdapat di panggilan itu dan mengatakan kalau Gon berada di rumah sakit akibat kecelakaan. Mendengar itu pun aku hanya bisa diam dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum menutup panggilan itu dan mulai bekerja kembali, tanpa ekspresi dan dengan tenang dalam kesunyian.

Aku tidak pernah mengunjungi Gon di rumah sakit dan aku tidak melihat Kallua juga, mungkin dia pergi mengunjunginya? Aku hanya beristirahat di kamar saja dan merasakan suasana begitu hening dan sunyi, bahkan beberapa saat aku terus menangkap diriku sendiri melihat handphone dan kemudian menggeleng – geleng kepala, tidak tahu kenapa aku menunggu panggilan dari Gon.

Beberapa hari pun berlalu dan aku merasa tidak enak. Gon tidak pernah menelpon ataupun menginjakkan kaki di rumah tetapi Kallua sering terlihat di rumah meskipun aku tidak pernah melihatnya berbicara. Aku tidak tahu apakah Gon benar-benar parah sakitnya? Akhirnya aku pun melakukan hal yang menurutku tidak akan pernah kulakukan. Aku pergi ke rumah sakit dan berniat melihatnya meski cuma sekilas. Kemudian, aku pun pergi ke resepsionis, menanyakan nomor kamar miliknya.

"Maaf, kamar Gon Zaoldyeck ada di mana ya?" Tanyaku kepada perawat itu.

"Gon Zaoldyeck?" ucap perawat itu sebelum melihat daftar dan kembali menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. "Maaf, tapi pasien itu sudah meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu" ucap perawat itu kembali.

Perkataan itu seakan- akan membuat pikiranku jadi kosong. Yang tergiang di kepalaku adalah istriku sudah meninggal dan aku tidak tahu. Tak kusangka, hanya beberapa detik mendengar kabar itu membuat pandanganku pun mulai menggelap.

Dan aku pun pingsan.

Ketika aku terbangun, aku melihat sekeliling dan menyadari kalau aku berada di tempat tidur di kamarku sendiri. Secara reflex aku meraba bagian tempat tidur yang biasa ditiduri oleh Gon.

`Dingin' itulah pikiranku saat aku merasakan betapa dinginnya kasur yang biasanya hangat oleh hawa tubuhnya itu.

Fakta itu pun membuatku mulai teringat kalau Gon sudah tiada. Tak disangka, pandanganku mulai kabur akibat air mata yang kemudian mengalir. Beberapa kali aku mengusap air mata itu pun hanya membuat air mataku mengalir lebih deras. Aku tidak pernah menangis dan aku tidak menyangka kalau betapa sakitnya mengingat Gon yang sekarang sudah tiada. Selama ini aku mengira kalau dia tidak ada, aku akan bahagia.

Tapi aku malah tidak bahagia, melainkan aku hanya ingin dia terus di sisiku selalu.

Aku rindu padanya, aku bahkan mulai jarang makan yang membuat semua pelayanku mulai khawatir. Di saat itulah, aku melihat resep makanan yang ditulis olehnya. Aku kenal akan masakan di resep ini, sebab ini hanyalah salah satu dari masakan yang ia selalu memohon agar aku memakannya. Saat membuatnya pun aku teringat kepadanya, air mataku kembali mengalir saat memakannya, mengingat rasa yang begitu nostalgia ini. Sebelumnya menurutku ini adalah masakan yang tidak enak, tetapi sekarang, aku tidak bisa berhenti memakannya secara sekarang aku merasa kalau masakan ini adalah makanan terenak yang tiada bandingannya.

Aku bahkan merindukan senyumannya, suara tawanya dan sentuhannya. Aku bahkan berharap mendengar suaranya saat aku baru bangun tidur. Berharap kalau dia memberikan barangku saat aku akan bersiap ke kantor. Berharap dia ada di depan pintu ketika aku bersiap untuk pergi. Berharap dia kembali ada di hidupku.

Bahkan aku terbangun di tidurku, mendengar suara gonggongan halus ketika malam yang mengingatkanku akan kebiasaannya saat tidur. Aku berharap kalau dia selalu ada tertidur di sampingku seperti biasa, namun rasa kecewalah yang kudapatkan ketika melihat tempat tidur bagiannya kosong dan suara itu hanyalah datang dari anjing yang kebetulan berada di halaman. Mengetahui itu hanya bisa membuatku terpukul dan rasa sesal terus menghantuiku, aku bahkan merasa terpuruk dan hancur.

Semua perlakuannya yang membuatku kesal sekarang malah membuatku rindu akan itu. Aku tidak ingin menghapus semua benda yang berhubungan dengannya. Aku bahkan tidak ingin baju miliknya dicuci. Fotonya bahkan selalu kubawa di dompet dan ada yang kupajang di meja dekat tempat tidur agar aku bisa terus melihatnya saat aku tidur dan bangun.

Aku sering melihat handphone milikku, berharap dia menelpon dan menanyakan keadaanku seperti biasa. Aku bahkan tidak sadar memindahi barangnya di lemariku, membuatku mengira kalau dia sendiri menaruhnya yang membuatku memukul kepalaku sendiri akibat kebodohanku.

`Kamu tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang kamu miliki sebelum kamu menghilangkannya' Yah kata-kata itu terbukti benar. Aku tidak pernah menyadari betapa pentingnya kehadiran Gon dalam diriku sebelum akhirnya dia meninggal. Saat itulah baru aku sadar, seberapa besar pentingnya dirinya dalam hidupku.

Aku tidak ingin mengakui kalau dia sudah tiada tetapi itulah fakta dan aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan tanpanya.

Hari- hari kulewati dengan lunglai dan perasaan yang tertekan. Kematian Gon itu memberi dampak yang besar bagiku. Saat aku baru saja ingin pergi ke kamarku, aku melihat Kallua datang ke arahku dan menatapku dengan serius. Hal ini membuatku terkejut karena selama dia lahir sampai sekarang, aku tidak pernah menemuinya dan dia tidak pernah menemuiku apalagi bertatapan seperti ini karena kami tidak pernah menatap satu sama lain.

Tatapan- tatapan itu pun berlanjut selama beberapa saat sebelum dia menghela nafas dengan pasrah. Dia pun merongoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan surat yang kemudian diserahkan padaku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun. Dengan tak sadar, aku pun mengambilnya, tanpa berkata apapun juga. Kemudian , dia pun pergi, meninggalkanku dengan sepucuk surat. Aku pun masuk ke kamarku, berbaring di tempat tidur dan menatap surat yang diberikan putraku itu.

Awalnya, aku mengira kalau dia menginginkan sesuatu. Secara Gon telah tiada dan berarti aku harus mengurusnya tetapi mataku melotot saat melihat tanda tangan Gon di amplop tersebut. Aku pun mulai mengambil posisi duduk dan merobek amplop itu. Untung saja aku tidak merobek surat di dalamnya, aku pun mulai membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

Killua.

Maaf karena selama ini aku hanya bisa membuatmu kesal dan tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia. Sekarang ketika aku pergi, aku ingin agar sekarang kamu bebas dalam melakukan apa pun yang kamu inginkan. Aku juga berharap agar kamu bisa mendapat seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku yang bisa menjadi seseorang yang tak hanya baik untukmu tapi juga pada Kallua.

Banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan, tapi mungkin ini hanya akan membuatkmu kesal, jadi meski hanya sesaat kamu melihat surat ini. Aku sudah sangat senang akan hal itu. Maaf kalau aku selama ini merepotkan dan kalau aku bersikap seenaknya sendiri.

Aku berharap agar kamu selalu bahagia Killua dan meskipun aku tidak pantas, aku ingin kamu tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Sampai jumpa.

Surat itu pun hanya sampai disitu saja. Aku hanya bisa menangis kembali saat membaca surat yang pendek itu.

Lebih. Aku ingin mendengar lebih darinya. Menurutku dia itu sama sekali tidak bersikap seenaknya sendiri, karena kalau iya, dia pasti akan menulis surat yang jauh lebih panjang dari ini dan aku pasti tidak akan keberatan membacanya. Selama ini aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan sehari – hari, apa yang dia suka maupun tidak suka juga tidak kuketahui. Seandainya dia masih disini, aku sudah pasti akan bertanya sangat banyak untuk mengenalnya lebih dalam.

Dia mencintaiku, tetapi aku malah menbencinya. Saat dia sudah tiada, barulah aku menyadari rasa cintanya dan aku mencintainya.

Kemudian, aku pun terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Kallua lah yang menangani proses pemakaman milik Gon. Mungkin karena aku tidak pernah peduli akan hal itu, aku pun baru tahu oleh pelayan-pelayan kalau Kallua itu jenius. Dia tak hanya nomor satu di sekolah tapi pernah juga dapat tawaran kuliah untuk di Oxford atau di Manchester atau di berbagai universitas yang paling berkualitas dan terkenal. Dia pun ada berdagang saham sendiri dan punya untung yang besar. Aku pun jadi sadar, aku tidak hanya tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal Gon tapi juga soal Kallua.

Saat aku melihat lemari, aku pun terkejut saat mendapati kalau baju-baju milik Gon terus-terusan berkurang. Dengan marah aku pun membentak pelayan, tak tahukah mereka kalau aku ingin bau miliknya menempel di bajunya dan aku tidak ingin mereka mencucinya. Tak disangka rupanya Kallua lah yang mengambil baju-baju itu, itu membuatku berpikir. Kallua pasti sangat terpukul oleh kepergian Gon dan ingin menyimpan baju itu sebagai kenang- kenangan. Dia gak bisa berkata apa-apa, Kallua emang jauh lebih dekat kepada Gon daripada dirinya. Mungkin karena dia tidak tahu apa – apa soal putranya itu, dia pun memutuskan pergi ke kamarnya. Berharap dia ada dan meluangkan waktu agar mereka bisa bercakap-cakap dalam pertama kalinya.

"Kallua? Kamu didalam?" tanya Killua sambil ngetuk pintu.

Hening

`Dia lagi tidur atau lagi gak ada di kamar ya?' Pikir Killua sambil membuka pintu dan tidak terkunci.

Dengan gugup, Killua pun memasuki kamar Kallua. Agak terkejut melihat ruangannya hampir sama persis dengan apa yang dia suka dan punya dulu ketika dia di umur Kallua. Mungkin mereka benar-benar memiliki kesamaan, dia pun mondar – mandir melihat sampai matanya tertuju pada album foto.

Killua membukanya dan melihat seluruh foto itu hanya Gon dan Kallua saja yang sepertinya outing. Melihat mereka berdua saja dan tersenyum rasanya membuat Killua merasa kesepian, bahkan ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Kallua tersenyum.

Tapi tak disangka, dia bisa melihat waktu kapan foto itu diambil dan bahkan itu tertulis dengan jelas kalau foto itu diambil, hanya beberapa hari yang lalu saja.

"A- apa maksudnya ini" ucap Killua dengan kaget, kenapa ada foto Kallua bersama dengan Gon kalau Gon sudah meninggal beberapa bulan lalu.

"Sedang apa di kamarku?"

Killua pun berbalik dan melihat Kallua yang saat ini menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Kallua, apa maksudnya ini!?" ucap Killua sambil memperlihatkan foto yang ada di album itu.

Sesaat, Killua melihat mata Kallua sedikit membesar sebelum dia mulai kembali mempunyai tatapan kesal.

"Terus?" Tanya Kallua dengan datarnya.

Mendengar itu pun membuatku kesal, bukankah itu berarti Gon masih hidup dan Kallua menyembunyikannya? Aku mulai menggeram dan mulai mengepalkan tanganku dengan amarah.

"Terus? Terus katamu!? Bukankah ini berarti Gon masih hidup dan kamu tidak memberi tahu!? Apa maksudnya ini!?" Bentakku dengan kesal.

Kallua hanya diam saja yang membuatku tambah kesal. Aku merasa marah sekali, mungkin aku jauh lebih marah sekarang dibandingkan dengan saat mengetahui Gon telah hamil.

"Yah, Mama memang enggak meninggal. Hanya koma saja akibat kecelakaan itu dan sudah sadar , aku yang menyuruh semua untuk tutup mulut dan meminta mereka untuk memberitahukan informasi palsu kalau Mama itu sudah meninggal" ucap Kallua yang kelihatannya santai, meski tanpa ekspresi.

Amarah Killua mulai memuncak, tak menyangka kalau anaknya sendiri yang menjadi dalang agar dia percaya kalau Gon meninggal. Dia pun mulai memukul Kallua sampai dia sempat terpental.

"BERANINYA KAMU! ANAK MACAM APA KAMU! DASAR TIDAK TAHU DIRI!" Teriak Killua dengan amarah dan tangan pun mulai bersiap untuk memukul Kallua lagi.

Kallua pun hanya diam saja dan memegangi pipinya yang lebam. Dia pun mulai menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Hak milikku untuk mengatakan atau melakukan apapun yang aku mau, bukankah begitu" Lanjut Kallua yang membuat Killua kemudian melontarkan pukulan kembali.

"Kenapa? Bukankah selama ini kamu tidak pernah peduli pada Mama? Bahkan kamu tidak pernah mengunjunginya di rumah sakit" ucap Kallua.

Amarah Killua pun seakan langsung hilang mendengarnya. Tangan yang tadinya hampir berdekatan dengan Kallua pun hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja. Matanya mulai melebar dan tangannya pun bergetar.

"Kamu mau tahu kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu!? Alasannya mudah saja. Karena aku tidak mau kamu melukai Mama lebih lanjut lagi! Bahkan kamu selalu mengatakan kalau kamu membencinya dan peluang ini sangat tepat untuk membebaskan Mama dari monster sepertimu. Karena itulah aku memindahkannya di tempat aman, agar kamu tidak bisa menyakitinya kembali" Desis Kallua dengan benci.

Killua terkejut mendengarnya, mendengar anaknya itu hanya mau melindungi Gon dari dirinya. Dia tahu kalau anaknya itu benar tapi dia pun mencoba mencari alasan.

"Tapi kamu tidak bisa seenaknya begitu! Bahkan sebagai ayahmu aku-"

"Ahahahahaahahahaha"

Ucapan Killua terputus, bingung melihat anaknya tertawa. Tetapi tawa itu tawa palsu, tawa yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan expresinya. Bahkan Killua tidak tahu kalau anaknya itu tertawa atas karena apa.

"Ayahku?" Kallua kembali tertawa sebelum melanjutkan kembali "Candaan yang sangat diantara lucu dan tidak lucu"

"A- apa maksudmu!? Aku ini benar-benar ayahmu!" ucap Killua dengan serius, tidak mengerti kenapa anaknya meragukannya. Bahkan mereka berdua terlihat sangat mirip meski rambut Kallua jauh lebih panjang daripadanya.

"Hah! Mungkin kamu memang ayahku, tapi aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai ayahku. Jadi hentikan menggunakan kata ayah padaku karena hal itu tidak ada gunanya" ucap Kallua, masih dengan nada benci di setiap kata yang diumpatkan.

Hening

Killua hanya bisa diam. Perasaan sesak di dadanya pun mulai ia rasakan ketika ia mendengar itu dari putranya sendiri. Ucapan itu benar-benar terasa sakit olehnya, bahkan dia mungkin bisa menangis di depan putranya itu sekarang akibat ucapan itu.

"Ke- Kenapa" ucap Killua dengan serak, sedikit menahan air mata yang hampir keluar.

"Kenapa?" ucap Kallua menunduk, bergetar sebelum melihat Killua dengan kesal.

"Karena kamu sendiri membenciku! Bahkan kamu tidak pernah ingin aku lahir di dunia ini! Kamu tahu, dari dulu aku selalu heran, mengapa ayahku sendiri tidak pernah ingin melihatku ataupun datang ke acara orang tua yang bisanya hanya dihadiri oleh Mama. Bahkan di ulang tahunku pun, kamu tidak pernah ada. Kamu tidak pernah ada saat aku ingin kamu ada. Aku juga selalu melihatmu yang memandangku dengan tatapan penuh kebencian! Saat itulah aku baru tahu kalau kamu tidak menginginkanku dari beberapa pelayan yang berbisik –bisik dan mengatakan kalau kamu tidak pernah ingin punya anak. Bahkan ketika mengetahui Mama hamil, kamu malah menyuruhnya untuk punya aborsi! Sebegitukah bencinya kamu padaku!"

Kallua menarik nafas, kemudian dia pun berlanjut bercakap kembali.

"Aku sangat bersyukur karena Mama telah memperjuangkan hidupku. Mamalah yang memberiku hidup padaku! Dia yang selama ini membesarkanku dan selama ini selalu menjagaku. Sedangkan kamu sama sekali tidak ada! Kamu sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya di hidupku! Jadi kamu tidak punya hak untuk memanggil dirimu sendiri ayahku ataupun berharap kalau aku akan menganggapmu sebagai ayahku!"

Setelah mengatakan itu pun, Kallua menghela nafas untuk mengatur emosinya. Sesaat dia diam sebentar dan emosinya sedikit mereda, dia pun melihat ayahnya dan terkejut, melihat ayahnya menangis.

"A- apa ini!? Akting!? Aku tidak akan tertipu" bentak Kallua dengan kerasnya.

"Maaf" ucap Killua sambil menunduk.

"Aku tidak peduli!" ucap Kallua sambil menatap dengan kesal.

"Maaf" ucap Killua kembali, masih menunduk.

"Aku tidak akan tertipu!" bentak Kallua dengan kasar dan masih dengan tatapan kesalnya, tapi tatapan itu sedikit melembut.

Killua pun mulai berjongkok agar dia dan anaknya ada di level yang sama.

"Aku- memang bukan ayah dan suami yang baik. Aku selama ini memang seperti yang kamu katakan, tapi aku menyesal. Aku menyesal tidak pernah mengenal kamu dan Gon lebih, aku menyesal kita tidak pernah mengambil foto keluarga. Aku menyesal kita tidak pernah pergi liburan bersama, aku benar-benar menyesal!" ucap Killua sambil menangis dengan penuh penyesalan.

Kallua hanya diam saja melihat ayahnya yang melihatnya dengan paras penuh sesal dan dengan air mata.

"Kallua, aku memang tidak punya hak untuk meminta tolong padamu. Tapi aku mohon, katakana padaku dimana Gon berada!" ucap Killua sebelum akhirnya memohon dan berlutut menyembah, persis seperti yang dilakukan Gon saat ingin meyakinkan Killua untuk bisa melahirkan Kallua.

"Ke- kenapa aku harus mengatakannya!" bentak Kallua dengan sedikit pelan.

"Aku mohon! Aku tahu kalau kamu tidak menganggapku sebagai ayahmu. Tapi sekali ini saja sebagi ayahmu, aku benar-benar memohon" ucap Killua kembali dengan suara pilu.

"Aku tidak peduli" bentak Kallua kembali.

"Aku mohon Kallua, aku benar-benar minta maaf! Kumohon, aku benar-benar memohon padamu. Aku hancur tanpanya, aku sangat rindu padanya, aku ingin minta maaf padanya! Aku benar-benar terpuruk dan tidak ada apa-apa tanpanya" tangis Killua dengan suara yang sangat memilukan, masih dengan posisi membungkuk.

Keheningan kembali melanda. Namun air mata Killua terus mengalir ketika dia masih berlutut dan memohon sementara Kallua diam dan menundukkan kepala, expresinya tidak terlihat namun dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian bergetar dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"6 stasiun utara dari sini, di tempat perdesaan ini pergilah ke atas bukit yang ada di timur"

Killua mengangkat kepalanya melihat Kallua yang saat iini melihatnya dengan serius.

"Hanya ada satu villa disitu. Mama ada di villa itu" ucap Kallua dengan pelan tapi terdengar oleh Killua.

Perlahan-lahan Killua mulai tersenyum. Air mata masih mengalir tapi kali ini air matanya bukan lagi kesedihan melainkan kegembiraan.

"Kallua. Terima kasih" ucap Killua sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"Hn" ucap Kallua singkat sambil berbalik arah dan bersiap untuk pergi.

Langkah Kallua pun berhenti, merasa tangan diatas kepalanya dan mengusap rambutnya, dia menoleh dan mendapati ayahnya yang tersenyum.

"Aku tahu aku tidak pantas menjadi ayahmu tapi sebagai ayah, aku bangga padamu selama ini yang sudah habis-habisan melindungi ibumu" ucap Killua, masih tersenyum.

Killua pun berdiri dan bergegas pergi untuk menemui Gon, meninggalkan Kallua yang perlahan-lahan meraih kepalanya dan sedikit mengusap rambutnya, seakan masih bisa merasakan tangan ayahnya yang mengusap rambutnya tadi. Tak disangka, air mata juga menetes dari Kallua.

"Sudah lama, aku ingin mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut ayahku sendiri"

Akhirnya, Killua pun dengan tidak sabar menunggu kereta di stasiun setelah memesan tiket. Setelah 6 stasiun di pun turun dan pergi ke atas bukit. Seperti yang dikatakan Kallua, ada sebuah villa yang cukup besar dan mewah yang menurut Killua, villa itu pasti hasil dari bisnis saham milik Kallua.

Saat dia sudah dekat di villa itu, sosok yang selama ini dia begitu rindukan keluar dan berdiri di balkon, menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Killua merasa terpesona, melihat istrinya dipadu oleh angin sepoi-sepoi , cahaya terang dan pemandangan di depannya membuat kecantikannya terpancar.

"GON!" Killua berteriak, sukses menarik perhatian Gon dan membuat dia terkejut saat melihat Killua.

"Killua?" ucap Gon yang awalnya terkejut menjadi tersenyum melihatnya.

Akhirnya Gon pun berlari masuk dan Killua pun ikutan berlari agar sampai ke villa. Saat dia sudah di dekat pintu, pintu pun telah dibuka oleh Gon.

"Gon!" Teriak Killua dengan senang sebelum memeluknya.

"Killua" ucap Gon sambil membalas pelukannya

"Gon, maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap Killua, masih dengan memeluk Gon.

"Aku juga Killua. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu" ucap Gon, sambil menangis bahagia.

"Gon, kamu akan kembali bersamaku kan? Aku, benar-benar hancur tanpamu. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku" ucap Killua dengan air mata kembali keluar sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Ya, selama ini. Aku selalu ingin kembali. Tapi, aku pikir kamu jauh lebih bahagia tanpa aku. Karena itulah Kallua memintaku untuk tinggal disini dan aku memintanya untuk memberikan surat itu padamu sebagai perkataan terakhirku" ucap Gon sambil memejamkan matanya.

Killua sedikit meringis "Jangan katakan terakhir. Aku tidak mau kamu pergi lagi. Kali ini, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu" ucap Killua dengan senyum.

Aku bersyukur karena Gon memaafkanku dan selama ini dia tidak pernah berhenti mencintaiku, meskipun aku selalu memberi perlakuan kasar padanya. Akhirnya, aku pun mengajaknya pulang kembali kerumah agar kita bisa menjadi satu keluarga. Tapi satu keluarga itu begitu sulit, ketika aku teringat akan Kallua. Apalagi, dia berkata kalau dia membenciku. Mungkin dia tidak akan pernah memaafkanku.

"Kamu tidak berbicara padanya?" Tanya Gon kepadaku saat aku sedang merangkulnya di kamar.

"Dia bilang kalau dia tidak menganggapku sebagai ayah dan aku yakin kalau dia dendam padaku. Aku bahkan belum minta maaf karena aku memukulnya" ucap Killua pelan, merasa bersalah.

"Killua, aku yakin Kallua tidak dendam. Kalau iya, dia tidak akan pernah memberi tahu kepadamu tempat dimana dia menyuruhku tinggal kan?" ujar Gon.

"Aku tidak tahu" ucap Killua pelan.

"Yang pasti, cobalah berbicara lagi padanya. Aku yakin kalau dia tidak akan keberatan, apalagi selama ini, dia selalu menginginkanmu untuk memperhatikannya" ucap Gon dengan senyum.

"Baiklah" ucap Killua singkat dan melihat Gon sebelum beranjak keluar kamar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gon dengan bingung.

Killua tersenyum "Kamu tahu, aku tidak keberatan kalau kita mempunyai anak lagi. Lebih ramai, lebih bagus" ucap Killua sebelum pergi sementara Gon hanya blushing.

Dengan langkah gugup dan kaku, Killua pun akhirnya sampai juga di kamar Kallua. Dia pun mulai mengetuk pintu dan masuk saat Kallua membuka pintu. Melihat Kallua yang mempunyai plaster di pipi membuat Killua menjadi tambah bersalah. Kallua pun kembali membaca bukunya di atas tempat tidur, membuat Killua ikutan duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Err, Saat ini kamu sedang apa?" Tanya Killua yang mencoba untuk memulai percakapan.

"Baca buku riwayat Albert Einstein" ucap Kallua dengan singkat sambil menunjukkan buku yang cukup tebal yang membuat Killua sweatdrop.

`Duh. Kita punya kesamaan atau enggak sih?' Pikir Killua yang sepertinya gak bisa mengukur kejeniusan Kallua.

"Err, Maaf soal pipimu. Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Killua saat melihat pipinya Kallua.

"Mungkin aku bisa meminta pengadilan untuk emosi trauma atas luka ini dan mendapat 5 juta yen darimu" ucap Kallua dengan santainya.

"HUH!?" Killua pun jadi shock.

"Aku hanya bercanda" ucap Kallua tanpa ekspresi.

Killua jadi bingung plus takut `Aku jadi ragu kalau aku sama anakku ini ada kesamaan'

Akhirnya suasana kaku pun berlanjut sebentar… Killua hanya bisa diam sementara Kallua kembali ke bukunya

"Kallua?" Killua mulai melihat anaknya yang membaca buku "Mau makan cake?" ucap Killua sambil sedikit menggaruk kepala.

Kallua melihat ayahnya sebentar "Boleh, dimana?" ucap Kallua sambil menaruh bookmark dan meletakkan bukunya.

"Di kafe dekat stasiun. Itu tempat favoritku, ayo" ucap Killua sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Oke, Papa" ucap Kallua sambil beranjak juga.

"Eh?" Otomatis Killua pun melihat Kallua.

Apa dia, baru saja memanggilku Papa?

Perlahan-lahan, Killua pun menoleh ke arah Kallua dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Kenapa, Papa?" tanya Kallua .

Killua mulai tersenyum, sepertinya anaknya ini sedikit membukakan hatinya padanya.

"Tidak, Ayo. Kita pergi bertiga" ucap Killua.

"Um" Kallua pun mengangguk dan berjalan mengikutiku untuk mengajak Gon.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Gon yang saat ini berlari kecil dengan Kallua mengikutinya yang membuatku berlari juga untuk menyusul mereka. Aku mungkin harus berterima kasih kembali pada Kallua yang membuatku sadar akan betapa pentingnya kehadiran mereka. Aku pun menikmati hari-hariku dengan keluargaku yang sebelum suatu saat, akan kubuat lebih besar.


End file.
